User blog:BrickfilmNut/Current Work, Instructions, and Goals
See also User blog:BlueJay11/Idea, organization, and concept stage checklist. Recently, we were offered to merge with LEGO Galaxy, though the merge ended up not occurring. Some of the events during the negotiations, however, reinforced my idea that greater organization is needed, and, with this blog, I am attempting to bring some. Below are some specific and detailed guidelines regarding the current state of the progress and the work that needs to be fulfilled, so if you're a member of the project, I highly suggest you take the below instructions and information seriously. Our Work So Far BlueJay: Organizing the effort, detailing the story surrounding the first world, character design, and modelling. BFN: Assisting in the organization effort, finishing the modelling and rigging of our template minifig, and importing users' ideas into Blender. Buster: Continuing his work in improving and maintaining the wiki. Soup: Drawing the concept art for our first world. Nuff: Preparing some concepts for minifig equipment and landscaping. Current Tasks Modellers and Animators: Creating some good characters and concepts in Blender. Character Designers: Create basic cyborg minifigures, basic NPCs, and simple vehicles. Vehicles should be imported into Blender (ask BlueJay or BFN for assistance), and BlueJay should be contacted for instructions on the designs of more specific NPCs if the others are already designed. The first one to focus on is Getta Outtahere (ask BlueJay for some info). :Note: Designers, be sure to give some background behind characters, and focus more on QUALITY than quantity! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! Concept Artists: Currently work on the training academy world. It is a small building, mainly red with some black mixed in, and is relatively futuristic. Read below for more details. Composers and Coders: Collaborate with BlueJay and BFN in preparing the code and music required for this world. LDD Model Designers: Work on simple, generic models until more information on future worlds is presented. Please also show some examples of your past work so we know who to give which roles. Writers:'' IT IS ESPECIALLY IMPORTANT FOR THE WRITERS TO COLLABORATE WITH BLUEJAY!'' Please do not write anything significant other than generic character backgrounds except generic character backgrounds for the Character Designers if you did not talk with BlueJay first. Past instances of writers working on their own without collaboration led to disorganization and, ultimately, the deletion of over half the wiki's pages. All Others: If you have a role that you cannot fulfill until later on in the project, such as designing the log-in screen, yet you still feel the desire to contribute, I would highly recommend that you assist us with the coding, texturing, and (when we get a dropbox) animating. These are roles that we currently have a short supply of team members for. Goals Right now, our current goal is designing the first world, the Training Academy, as well as some high-quality NPCs. We also look to largely abandon the use of LDD models for anything but describing characters to animators, and us modellers (mainly BFN at the moment) will create some nice images and models of the NPCs. For more information on the first world, please continue reading below. The Training Academy Appearance The training academy is mainly dark red, but it also has some black highlights. It is futuristic, yet small, as it is only meant to accompany the instructor and his lone disciple, the player. This is where each player will start off before joining other players in the game. Outside the building will be a normal grassy landscape. The Gameplay The following is a quote by BlueJay, with more to come in the near future: "Well you start at a floating piece of land above the academy and there you learn how to fight and move and all then after you go to a teleporter which trasports you inside of the academy than you find our way to the doors that go out of the academy and you find Getta Outhere just outside....." Category:Blog posts